


【白快】お誕生日おめでとう、へボ探偵

by Hanaya



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanaya/pseuds/Hanaya
Summary: #小少爺生日快樂，給大家餵甜餅#白快交往已公開#對白馬的過去有點私設





	【白快】お誕生日おめでとう、へボ探偵

#小少爺生日快樂  
#白快交往已公開  
#對白馬的過去有點私設

「探少爺，今天晚上老爺和夫人會回來與您共進晚餐。」

「了解，我先出門了。」

「那麼，少爺路上小心。」

知會過管家婆婆後，白馬探獨自踏上前往學校的路途，這個學期開始以入境隨俗為由說服了家裡，特地讓司機休了假。想更加融入日本這邊的同學，這是眾多理由的其中之一，最大的原因其實是，這樣上下學可以有更多與戀人共處的時間。

在時常與黑羽快斗相約上學的陸橋等了一會兒，白馬隻身往學校邁進。等不到人的狀況白馬早已見怪不怪，黑羽因為基德的任務時常睡過頭，那位大盜也親自表示過時間到沒出現就不用等了，晚點自己再溜進教室什麼的不成問題。

現時8月底，雖與秋日相隔不遠，但終究還歸屬在夏天的範疇中，氣溫總高得令人汗流浹背。不過好在時間尚早，東升的朝陽被雲層遮掩若隱若現，不知道何時會完全顯露。白馬稍微加快了腳步，在抵達學校前便滿身汗水想必不是非常喜聞樂見。

踏入二年B班，未坐定便有同學湊上來，「啊白馬同學，你來啦！青子說有事找你，讓你到校後去天台一趟。」

-  
「快斗，這個東西要放哪裡啊？」

「啊！笨蛋青子！不要放在那裡！」

「蛤？你說誰笨蛋啊蠢快斗！」

「啊啦，今天的主角來了哦，你們還要繼續吵下去嗎？」看著眼前彷彿一天不吵架就會渾身不舒服的兩人，負責監視天台出入口動靜的小泉紅子提醒。

「啊！白馬同學已經來了，快斗你快點！」

-  
「青子同學，找我有什麼事嗎？」白馬到了天台，環視了一下四周，小泉同學也在。

「白馬同學你往前站一步，然後不要動哦！」中森青子沒有回答白馬的問題，只是笑笑地對白馬下達了一個指令。

白馬探有些不明所以，但還是照做了。  
  
「Three.」 熟悉的聲音在耳邊響起，  
  
「Two.」伴隨著炎炎夏日中的一陣涼風，  
  
「One.」心儀之人降落在眼前。  
  
「呯！」  
  
「白馬同學，生日快樂！」  
  
中森和小泉拉響禮炮，彩帶灑落在白馬和黑羽的身上。

白馬花了幾秒整理了一下思緒。

自家戀人早上沒出現在橋上，不是因為睡過頭，而是先跑來學校為自己的慶生做準備。然後以中森青子的名義把自己找去天台，是打算給個驚喜吧。

手捧蛋糕的黑羽快斗，看眼前的人瞅著自己出神，怪不好意思的，「白馬探你幹嘛？一直盯著人看，嚇傻了嗎？」

「沒事，謝謝你們。」白馬微笑著把黑羽剛剛給自己順手安上的生日帽拿下，戴在他的頭上，「還有拿著蛋糕從高台跳下來，你說誰才傻了？」

「等一下，要是等你們兩個拌完嘴蠟燭都要滅了。」

「對啊，白馬同學你快點許願吹蠟燭吧！」

小泉紅子和中森青子一搭一唱，順便幫忙摀住準備懟回去的黑羽快斗的嘴。

「我的願望是......」白馬探閉上雙眼。

「噓——願望說出來就不會靈驗了。」黑羽快斗將纖細的食指按上對方嘴唇，欲阻止這個沒情調的偵探把願望大聲說出來。

我希望......

-  
英國貴族小少爺白馬探，顯赫的家世，亮眼的外表，過人的推理能力，被媒體捧出來的高人氣，看起來是個十分完美的男孩，但這份完美的代價是知己寥寥無幾。 周遭常有女孩子圍繞著獻殷勤，男孩們嫉妒的有，因為他的好家世靠近的有，因為他過於耀眼的氣場不敢接近的也有。身旁的同伴們說話都自帶敬語，恭恭敬敬地不敢逾越。

直到轉學到江古田，遇上了黑羽快斗。

黑羽快斗，一個老愛嫌棄白馬的存在，總喜歡和他唱反調，但青梅中森青子總是會不顧黑羽反對把白馬拉過來一起行動，她真的是一位活潑善解人意的女孩子，黑羽原先總是表現的很抗拒，處處找這位英國偵探的麻煩，但久而久之也習慣了沒再說什麼。至於小泉紅子，起初覺得對方是個難接近的冰山美人，只有在調侃基德之於黑羽的關係時兩人才會搭上話，久了會發現她其實是那種表面叫你最好消失在她眼前，但還是在背後默默協助朋友的人。四個人一開始只是各懷目的圍繞著黑羽行動，有天意識到的時候，自己已在不知不覺中深陷於這份友誼了。

其實當初要不是因為怪盜基德的緣故，白馬也不會和他搭上話。當時黑羽快斗一直不願意承認自己的怪盜身份，還不斷出言挑釁白馬探作為一個偵探的能力。

這是白馬未曾體驗過的人生，從小到大的同伴，甚至是長輩，很少有人會這樣子對他說話。面對眼前這個亂髮少年，一直維持得很好的紳士形象總會瓦解，然後很自然地跟黑羽互懟起來。

俗話說得好：「打是情，罵是愛。」

不知道哪來的勇氣，他對黑羽告白了。

聽到的當下對方還嚇得問這偵探是不是吸入太多催眠瓦斯有點神智不清，在白馬努力一番證明自己很認真後，倔強的小同學終於答應。

確定戀情後聊起往事，白馬總是會提起，

「怪盜基德不愧是能擾亂我心思的唯一人選，是吧快斗？」

沒有絲毫責備，就是一句涵括感謝、感慨加上一點寵溺的句子。

-  
「白馬探看招！」

「啊！笨蛋快斗等一下還要上課，不要玩奶油啦！」青子看著又不安份起來的竹馬，試圖阻止。

白馬探面對撲過來的黑羽，一個閃躲，成功避開了大部分的奶油。

白馬探好了，慘到的是身後的紅髮女孩。沒成功糊到白馬身上的奶油大概都到了她臉上。

「黑——羽——快——斗——」

「啊啊啊完蛋了紅子要生氣了！大家快逃！」看著紅子拿起整個蛋糕抓狂的狀態，始作俑者黑羽決定帶頭跑路。

天台充滿著笑鬧聲，白馬探從來沒有想過有一天自己會像今日這樣開懷笑著。

-  
後來因為把天台搞得一團亂，不免被老師訓了一頓，四人笑著和老師賠不是，回教室的途中仍幼稚地用手肘推搡身旁的人玩鬧著。

-  
放學後白馬和黑羽漫步在河堤，即使已屆黃昏，依舊帶有一定的熱度，讓黑羽快斗扇著領口，不斷哀嚎。

「啊——好熱啊！好想吃冰......嗯......青子發了郵件，什麼東西？」

黑羽看著手機，噗哧地笑了出來。

「看什麼這麼好笑？」

「今天早上青子幫大家拍的照片，」把手機舉到白馬眼前讓他看清，黑羽喜孜孜地繼續講著，「我們幫你畫的奶油鬍子還喜歡嗎？白馬老爺爺。啊！設成桌布好了！」

「老爺爺......」白馬嘴角抽搐，早上還被稱作少爺，下午就被叫做爺爺。嘛，算了，由他去吧！

「到這裡我就要往右走了，明天見。對了，今天一直還沒說......」

「お誕生日おめでとう、探。」

墊起腳尖輕輕在白馬探的唇上啄了一下，黑羽快斗轉身就跑。

有人這樣撩完就跑的嗎？白馬覺得自己的臉有點熱，大概是因為炎夏還沒結束的關係吧！

打開中森青子寄來的郵件瀏覽了一下，把早上的四人合照設成了鎖屏後踏上歸途。

放在書包裡的手機還亮著主畫面，螢幕上是一個黑髮男孩，手裡攬著比自己高了好幾公分的金髮男孩要給他抹奶油，陽光打在臉上，照耀出他笑得一臉燦爛。

-  
「我的願望是......」

「噓——願望說出來就不會靈驗了。」  
  
我希望能一生陪伴黑羽快斗。  
我想守護他的笑容。  
願其永垂不朽。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 啊......白快好閃 ಠ益ಠ  
好喜歡青澀的共犯組，  
希望大家會喜歡這份糖！


End file.
